The Crowning of Alexander
by Baliansword
Summary: Olympias must make sure Alexander gets the throne, and Hephaestion must make sure that no harm comes to Alexander. So if the two team together, to protect Alexander from Philip, what will their protection lead to? Turns into an AH romance. Includes slash.
1. Eurydice

Title: "The Crowning of Alexander" 

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 1, "Eurydice"

A/N: My muse has visited again. Through history, many people believe that Olympias had something to do with Philip's assassination, directly or perhaps indirectly. In this fiction, I shall say that she helped plan it. This story will detail how she aligned things so that Alexander would become the King of Macedonia. It is mainly going to be told through the views of Olympias and Hephaestion, because my muse finds it more interesting that way (so angstman you should be pleased at least somewhat, because Hephaestion will be a focal). So I hope that you begin to enjoy this story, and please review if you have time. Again I thank all of my returning readers that have read my other work. Without your support, who knows, I may not be writing at all.

0

0

0

Arms crossed she stared out at the world surrounding her. It no longer held the same glimmering light that she'd seen as a child before coming to Macedonia. Now, there was nothing left that held a fascination in the lands to her. The sky no longer seemed blue and the earth no longer seemed verdant in the springs and summers that passed her by. Still, there was something that held her back, kept her sane. She was waiting for her son to take the thrown, and when he did, she would be taken out of this exile. Again she would be able to rule, helping her son, and she would be able to once again leave the palace. For now she was never let out of sight. Even now she knew that guards watched her, or servants did, or even her own slaves. For some time now even her favorite ladies in waiting had lost their dignity and had decided to side with Philip, spying on her for him.

It still interested her that already Attalus had found a way to get his clutches around the crown that he yearned so badly for so quickly. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Eurydice walking away with Philip. Olympias stared at them, her eyes like those of her snakes. She was not afraid to strike, but like serpents, knew to wait for a perfect time. As she stared out at Eurydice, belly growing larger already, she heard the doors to her room open. Without turning she knew that Alexander had come to see her. Her son always got around to coming to see her, whether or not she sent for him. Sending for him was getting harder and harder though. Philip was slowly pulling Alexander away from her as he'd taken everything else, slowly sucking the life out of it. Yet, even if Philip was no involved, then Olympias knew that Alexander would still see her little. He was growing up, and he now had friends that took much of his time, as did his studies.

"Mother," he said as he came to her side and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. She only continued to stare at Eurydice. There was nothing special about the girl. She held no beauty that Olympias did not, and there was no brain in her head that would amount to anything. With a smirk she thought that perhaps the lack of a brain was what made her voice so high pitched. Alexander glanced out and saw Eurydice as well. Sighing, he shook his head, and turned away and instead of looking out faced his mother.

Olympias wore the true robes of a Macedonian woman. The light material was a pure white, attached at only one shoulder leaving the other bare, and against the white was gold. She was beautiful, with captivating eyes, and dark hair that fell in ringlets to her back. As long as she didn't open her mouth, she was a beauty to look at. It was her dark heart that took all of this away though. Yet even knowing all of this Alexander still loved her and knew that her bitterness towards Philip was only for the treatment she'd received from him for so many years. It was credible bitterness, that she had reason for, so Alexander tried not to fault her.

"She carries your replacement," Olympias hissed without saying anything remotely resembling a welcome to Alexander. Finally Eurydice was out of view and Olympias' eyes turned to her son. She took a step forward and kissed his forehead, him bending slightly to give it to her as he always did. It was the closest thing to a welcome he'd had in weeks and he accepted it. Olympias looked at him, and she smiled. He was the only thing in the world that she smiled at anymore. He had grown to be very handsome, as she'd known he would be. He was tall, with blond locks, and dark brown eyes. Alexander was lightly tanned from his training in the Macedonian sun, and he was well muscled from the same training. There was nothing that was not aristocratic about him. Alexander looked as if he should be a king and he held that same aura about him.

"What have you been doing," Olympias asked as she motioned for him to sit. He took a chair and she sat across from him. He picked up a goblet of wine that sat on the table and drank from it. As he did this Olympias reached out and took the dark red-brown serpent from the table and put it into the basket sitting on the next closest chair. Alexander then put the goblet down and looked at her. Already there was a story glinting in those dark eyes.

"Learning to battle with your foe on the ground," he answered. Olympias swore that he said the same thing every time she asked. Yet Alexander was used to this kind of thought and immediately elaborated before giving her the chance to ask. "I was learning to be the man on the ground, and rival a man on a horse. They have a better vantage, those on mounts."

"Well, how are you fairing?"

He shrugged, as if it were nothing at all. It was confidence, she knew, and she loved that he had it. This was another stately thing about him. He feared not to admit to others that he was better than they were. Some would consider it to be arrogant, but Olympias had raised him to admit his individuality that towered over others. Never had he outwardly questioned it. He just grew into the role. It would make him strong, she knew, and so she did not mind Philip telling her that she was teaching him her sorceress ways.

"I can never be sure," he admitted. Olympias knew that she had heard this before. But glad to hear his voice she listened. "Cassander managed to scrape my leg once, but I still think that he holds back. I think they all hold back."

"And Hephaestion," she asked with a raised eyebrow. She had known long ago that there was an attraction building between the two. At first she had worried. Yet she had come to see that Hephaestion was good for Alexander. He was a lovely boy, beautiful, but wise at the same time. He was also a friend that would always be loyal to Alexander and for that she could not help but feel that it was meant to be and she could not break the pair up. It had entered her mind, but now, she knew that Hephaestion would never harm Alexander. He in fact kept him together for the most part, when he grew his angriest. Hephaestion had come to grow on her.

"Hephaestion," Alexander responded with a smile," is the same as always. He does not see why he cannot attack me as an enemy would. I still have not beaten him wrestling though. Eighteen now, and I still cannot beat him. I've been trying for half of my years now. Perhaps I will never beat him, but I keep thinking that some day I shall grow stronger, or he'll be weakened by some slight cold and I will win for once."

"He makes you happy," she stated, "because he is not afraid to treat you as Alexander."

"But Cassander despises him for it. I think the only one that tries to stand him is Ptolemy. The rest, they still look at him as they did when he came back from Athens. I wonder if they will ever befriend him."

"They have in their own way."

"What about you," he said, taking another drink. "What has my mother been doing when I am gone, unable to keep her company?"

If he had not asked she would never have replied. Instead she let her lips turn up at the corners in a smirk. She leaned forward and took his hand. She turned it over and ran a nail over the lines of his palm. Already she had prepared something to tell him. But it had slipped from her mind, and she began as she would if he were a child. Her voice was soft, but her words were sharpened.

"What do you think of Cletaria," she asked. Before Alexander could speak she continued. He did manage to suck in a deep breath though and look away from her. He pulled his hand away but out of respect for her he did not get up and leave. She had, after all, carried him in her womb for nine months. "She is a beautiful girl. You remember her, you saw her in Mieza. Cletaria comes from a good family and would make a suitable wife. Why will you not consider it Alexander?"

"Because," he said, still shaking his head as he answered. "I do not need to take a wife that I don't know. I have no desire for Cletaria, last I saw her she was a child mother. How am I to know who she is?"

"You do not need to know," Olympias let out. "All you need to know is that Philip is taking Eurydice as his wife. She is carrying his son, Alexander. That son will be your replacement. That whining infant will immediately be named Philip's successor, and where will that leave you?"

"The child is not even born yet."

"No, but it will be. Philip will send you away, either by exile, or he will send you to some far off barbaric land for them to kill you. Would you like that Alexander, to be killed by Illyrians?"

"I am his heir."

"For now," she said, eyebrow raised again. "Are you so naïve, my Achilles, to think that your father will not betray you?"

"I'm his son."

"But you are mine as well. Because of this he will wish you dead when he had another heir." She said standing, and going to him. She put a hand on his cheek and bid him look at her. She met his eyes, and she spoke honestly to him. He was angry with her, but she only wanted to protect him. She knew better than anyone did what Philip would do to Alexander when Eurydice's child was born. "I worry for only you Alexander. Philip never wanted you, but I did, and Zeus gave you to me. He said only to protect you and that is what I am doing. Eurydice's son will be your death Alexander, as soon as he takes his first breath. You must marry and produce your own son. Then, having an heir, Philip will have to keep you as the prince to inherit the throne. If you do not, you will be killed in some far off country alone, and I will be put to death."

"Wouldn't we make a pair," he asked as he pulled away from her. He shook his head, face reddening. "You stay out of this mother. My father loves me, and I am his heir. Just because he tossed you away does not mean he'll do the same to me."

"But you are me! Everything that you are comes from my blood Alexander, from my womb, my heart, and my soul. Philip cares nothing for you. You are stronger though, and you must align yourself so that you will be the next king. Otherwise, we both fail the gods, and we will be put to our deaths."

"Just let me have some peace will you," he screamed, asking of her the only thing that she had never given him. "Stop trying to tangle your lies in him mind. Just let me alone!"

Alexander turned and fled from the room. Olympias watched him go. He was a defeated boy, not yet a man. Her son knew that she spoke the words of truth. This could be what scared him, but he knew that it was true long before she told him. Deep down he would always know. Philip wanted him to be his mirror, but Olympias had never allowed Alexander to be such. Her goal for her son was to be better than his father. Someday, if they could get past this Eurydice affair, she knew that he would be.

Again she went to the threshold of the balcony and looked out. She wondered if Alexander still planned to go to the feast tonight. Philip and Attalus were celebrating the news of marriage. Philip, because he'd found a young girl to bed and impregnate, was proud that he'd done so and thought it a festival in the making. Attalus on the other hand was tearing his talons into the flesh, trying to get to that throne any way that he could. She knew his type. She had been raised by the same kind of man. Yet her father had luckily been killed before doing too much damage.

Alexander had been invited, as had many of his friends. Yesterday he had stated that he would go, and Olympias had laughed at him inwardly. He was a fool to desire from Philip what the man would never give him. Philip would never love him, respect him, or acknowledge him as his heir. It was such a waste of Alexander's efforts. Sighing, she knew that he would still go, no matter how much courage it would take him to face Attalus. Long ago as a child Alexander had met Attalus and had never liked him from their first meeting. Even long ago Attalus had spoken ill of Olympias and Alexander had known not to trust him.

For some time she stared out at nothing but the courtyard. She saw servants and pages running around every now and then. But for the most part she saw nothing. After some time she saw a face that she recognized and smiled. Her heart was even glad to see him. The boy was a year younger than Alexander, fairer, but stronger mentally and at the moment physically. His long dark hair contrasted against his paler skin, not even as tanned as Alexander's, even though he'd been in the same sun for the same length of time. The boy, no –he was more of a man now she had to admit, had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were the color of the Mediterranean Sea and shone like the brightest stars. The muscles that rippled through his body were strong, even if some were well hidden until needed. Olympias watched as the young man met Alexander in the center of the courtyard.

A slight smile crept to her lips when the blue eyed one glanced up and spotted her. He looked away, pretending that he'd not seen her. But she watched as he stiffened his back slightly as he walked away with Alexander. Such a remarkable pair they would make. Alexander was the would-be conqueror, and Hephaestion was the support. Interesting that these two had met so young, and now were in complete love with one another, when she'd never found one to love apart from Alexander. But she was drawn from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door and in the instant that she glanced over her shoulder she lost sight of the pair she'd been watching. For when she looked back to the courtyard they had slipped away together.

"Olympias," a guard said as he entered the room. She recognized his voice and turned, arms still crossed, and faced him. He bowed his head slightly, afraid of this sorceress, and then continued with his message. "A letter was just brought to the palace. It was sealed and is for you."

"Thank you," she said as she reached out and took the folded parchment. The guard left the room hurriedly and Olympias went to the bed. She sat down and tore the red wax seal open. It was a struggle at times to read the black ink sprawled across the parchment in to particular fashion that gave the letter structure. Yet today things were much better and she managed to read through everything with a smile. Tearing the correspondence to pieces when she was done she then took it to a candle and lit the torn edges. After doing so she tossed the burning parchment out into the courtyard where the wind and sand extinguished it. Today, she had decided, was not so terrible after all.

0

0

0

Hephaestion listened as Alexander continued to curse about what his mother thought of Eurydice. He was able to get no words in but that was for the better. It was easy to know the ways of Philip, even if you weren't from his lands, but if you lived in the palace it was even easier to know things. One fact that Hephaestion knew was that Philip did not have any problems with killing those that did not have a purpose for him. Olympias, at the moment, was the biggest target for the king's rage. Yet Hephaestion knew that if Eurydice's son were named heir, which was likely beyond all belief, then Alexander too would be unneeded to Philip. Perhaps the things that Olympias had said were true, no for he knew they were, and should have been taken far more seriously by Alexander. After a long while of walking, his arm around Alexander's back, the prince managed to take in a breath of air and halt his speech.

"The woman is wronged but insane to think that Eurydice's unborn son is a problem. My father loves me. Surely you don't doubt that do you Hephaestion," Alexander finally asked. In the last sentence his voice had faltered. He was beginning to question things himself. Hephaestion sighed and then tried to avert his eyes before Alexander saw that behind them he hid from him the fear that he too shared with Olympias.

"I believe," Hephaestion said after a lengthy pause, "that you are the rightful heir to the throne."

"But that isn't what I asked," Alexander baited. He had now stopped in front of the amphitheater steps and was looking to Hephaestion. It had always been known to him that his friend had his best interests at heart. But at times this interest would keep Hephaestion from being completely honest with him. He would allude to things but never fully answer at times, for the answer would either hurt or offend Alexander. Yet even when his answers hurt, or offended, Alexander still listened to what Hephaestion had to say. This was one of those times that he had no choice but to stare at Hephaestion until he finally looked away again, jaw tightening for a moment, eyes averted. Hephaestion stared at some random object off in the distance and answered very slowly, carefully even, as if he were walking on eggshells to save his life.

"I believe that your father loves you. Yet, at times, I think he loves you for the wrong reasons. At others I believe that he does not love you at all." Hephaestion glanced over at Alexander. With his eyes he was showing an apology and was about to voice it. He drew in a slight breath and then his lips parted. He did it in such a fashion that every time Alexander saw him do so he wanted him to do it again, for it drove him wild. "That is not to say that he does, or does not, love you. I just meant that love fluctuates. It changes day by day. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Alexander said, stepping closer and filling much of the space between them. He then pressed a soft kiss to Hephaestion's lips. It was quick, for he knew that in public their affairs had to be kept secretive. Yet later he planned to kiss him far more than this, tonight, after the feast his father was having. Hephaestion blushed slightly as Alexander withdrew his lips. "My love for you never changes though. You are my Patroclaus."

"And you are my Achilles," Hephaestion replied playfully. Since childhood they had been calling each other after these wonderful Greeks from the Trojan War. The _Iliad_ was Alexander's favorite book, and he kept a copy of it under his pillow no matter where he went. It was exiting at times, to pretend to be like such warriors. Not even Hephaestion could deny that Alexander was just like Achilles, and he supposed that for the most part he was just like Patroclaus. "But that doesn't mean that you won't be prepared for the feast if you don't hurry back to your rooms."

"I'm the prince," Alexander told him as they began to walk again, finding the shade from the sun under a grand hall. "There is no need for me to be there early, or late. Attalus has not wanted to see me. He is only concerned with Eurydice and my father. What could I possibly do to offend him?"

0

0

0

A/N: This is going to be continued for awhile. However, it likely will not be as long as some of my other stories. Also, I know this isn't the best idea, but I'm going to begin posting a new story I'm going to be working on as well. It is going to be called "Cassander's Campaign", and it will be the continuation from "The Persian Campaign", and "The First Campaign". It will chronicle Cassander's version of the events that happened before Hephaestion's death through flashbacks, as he sits at Alexander's side as he is dying. It also weaves the complex tale of how Alexander was poisoned, and the reason that he was murdered by someone so close to him. It, compared to this fiction, will likely be longer. Thanks for reading! If you have the time review. If you have any questions, I will get back to you as soon as I can. Baliansword


	2. Festival Words

Title: "The Crowning of Alexander"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 2, "Festival Words"

A/N: Thank you both Queendel and MLygia for reviewing. I appreciate your views. Thank you to everyone else reading! Here is the next chapter, so I hope that you all enjoy.

0

0

0

As the prince entered the room a few heads turned. Yet for the most part it was just as he had predicted. Men went about their drinking and fornicating with young prostitutes. Continuing into the room Hephaestion even saw a man groping a young soldier, not afraid to let others see, for the next day he would blame it on his drunkenness. Rolling his eyes Hephaestion entered the room further. Glancing once beside him he made sure that Alexander was still stood just behind him. Alexander no longer was the smiling vision he had been as Hephaestion had helped him dress for the occasion moments ago. He now stared down at the ground, a slight frown on his lips, and avoided looking at others as they passed.

Hephaestion stopped and let Alexander take the lead. Alexander took an arm around Hephaestion's waist and drew him close. He placed a light kiss in his forehead, a token of his admiration for the other, and then looked around the room. This angered him, the entire situation. For the first time, seeing the men and his father here, he began to believe his mother. Anger crept into his mind and he balled his hands into fists. Hephaestion gazed at the side of Alexander's face until he turned to look back at him. Hephaestion frowned a little. He didn't like it when Alexander was in such moods. It only brought depression to him when there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said in a melodic whisper. "If you don't want to be here approach your father now. After making an appearance we can leave."

Alexander lightly shook his head. It was his duty to be there, as a son, but foremost as the prince. Thinking of the title made his head spin. Was he really the heir to the throne, the true prince, and if he was how long would it last for? Again he recalled what his mother had told him about Eurydice's child. He didn't want to think of it anymore and with an arm around Hephaestion's waist he drew himself further into the room. Alexander plopped down on a grand couch and Hephaestion glanced around for a moment before sitting down carefully next to the younger prince. Immediately drinks were brought to them by a young Macedonian woman named Amandaey. She was young, carrying a child five months in the womb, and rather beautiful even though she was of a lowly class of palace peasants. Hephaestion took a goblet from her and handed the first to Alexander, then took another glass from himself. After taking the goblets she went away and Hephaestion watched her go.

"You look at her," Alexander asked, hoping that Hephaestion was not attracted to the girl. He didn't want him to be attracted to any other in fact. Hephaestion continued to watch Amandeay as she went into the shadows. After she disappeared Hephaestion turned back to Alexander, his blue eyes taking in the accusation, and Alexander knew he'd spoken too bitterly to him. Of course Hephaestion did not lust for her. It was foolish to think that he had.

"No, I just wonder," Hephaestion said as he took a sip of his wine. He looked around the room for a few moments. There were many people that he recognized and many that he did not. He assumed that the half he could not recognize were Attalus' men. Still, he wondered about each and every one of them. Suspicions ran high when your best friend, and love interest, was the prince to the Macedonian throne.

"About what?" Alexander watched as Hephaestion shook his head. It was obvious that he knew something. If he had known about nothing he would not have looked away and sipped from his wine. Alexander looked down at his cup, and without even remembering it, noticed that the cup was almost drained of its contents. Hephaestion's liquid was brought to just below the fill line, which had already been overflowed. He'd always been a light drinker, not because he could not handle the effects, but because he chose not to. Instead he drank only little at such festivities and made sure that he was there if Alexander was to need him. Still the other did not respond and Alexander stared at him. Suddenly he glanced over at Alexander, blushing slightly, and shook his head. Alexander said nothing but continued to stare, crossing his arms, and leaning back. Finally Hephaestion looked over at him, still blushing, and laughed for a second.

"Don't look at me like that," he asked of Alexander. The prince, knowing his power over Hephaestion, only continued to stare. Hephaestion tried to look away. He even made eye contact with Nearchus, Ptolemy, Perdicass, Philotas, Cleitus, and even Cassander who adamantly hated him. But he knew that Alexander still stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably before turning and looking at Alexander again. The prince's face had not changed in the least. "Alexander, that isn't fair."

"Isn't it?"

"There is nothing that I would not tell you," Hephaestion admitted, keeping eye contact with Alexander. Alexander was always taken aback by the blue of his eyes. They were his true gift, if only one physical characteristic could be one's blessing. Then, Hephaestion sighed and stared at the dark liquid in his cup. When he looked back at Alexander it was clear that he'd given up and he was going to give Alexander the answers that he wanted. "It is a suspicion that is either wrong, or would hurt you if it was correct."

"Involving Amandeay?"

"Yes," Hephaestion said, taking a slight breath as he watched Cassander shove Nearchus over some argument they had. It was clear that they were just as uneasy as many of Alexander's friends. None of the Companions liked the idea of Philip wedding Eurydice. "I just wonder about the child, that's all."

"What do you wonder about?"

Hephaestion glanced over at him but quickly averted his eyes. Alexander drew in a breath and drank the rest of his wine. He already knew what Hephaestion meant. It didn't surprise him that Hephaestion knew who the father of the child was. Even now, Alexander watched Amandeay walk past the slave she was in a sense married to, and saw they exchange smiles before going on their ways. If Hephaestion thought that the child was not that man's, then it was not his. Hephaestion had a way of knowing these things. He seemed to know most of the going ons in the palace. Alexander held his goblet tight with a hand and then looked at Hephaestion.

"I just wonder if," Hephaestion said, turning to meet his eyes even though it was clear he did not want to speak the following words. "If…perhaps the child is not the child of Marcus."

"Who's child would it be then," Alexander asked as he sank lower on the couch. The answer had already been said when Hephaestion had looked over at him with a sorrow in his eyes. Hephaestion took another sip of wine before exhaling and then answering as quietly as he possibly could.

"Philip's."

Alexander met Hephaestion's eyes. There was a pain in Hephaestion's eyes. Alexander immediately knew that he should stop using his power over him to force Hephaestion to answer his questions. It hurt Hephaestion more to have to speak it and risk hurting Alexander than the truthful statement hurt Alexander. Sighing as he saw another man enter the room Alexander motioned for a wine patron to come bring him more wine. As the wine was poured into his goblet Hephaestion glanced over at him, knowing that things may not end well tonight. The slave left shortly after the wine was poured and in a soft whisper Hephaestion called his name, and put his hand over Alexander's.

"We can leave," Hephaestion assured him, "if you would like."

"Look at him," Alexander said begrudgingly as he stared at Attalus. "He thinks that this has become his kingdom through his daughter. But I swear it Hephaestion, it will never belong to him, nor to that child that Eurydice carries."

"You sound like your mother," Hephaestion told him as he raised and eyebrow and drank again from his cup. He took his hand away from Alexander's when he saw Cassander approaching with Ptolemy, Nearchus, and Perdicass. Alexander did not have time to respond back to Hephaestion's comment, yet if he'd had the time, he would not have been able to argue the statement. He did sound like his mother. Yet, his mother was right about things, as she generally was. This time he was just realizing her statements were true before it was too late for him to act.

"My prince Alexander," Cassander said as he raised his cup and took a swig of wine. He then glanced over at Hephaestion. The feud between them had been going on for some time. Alexander had never understood it and no matter how he tried to hinder their insults and arguments it seemed they would always find a way to fight. At first Hephaestion had taken Cassander's words, but after a few months, he had learned to defend himself. Now, years later, it still continued. Tonight was no different. Cassander raised his cup to Hephaestion as well. "And to the whore as well, of course."

"Perhaps you should ask your father for more funds Cassander," Hephaestion shot bitterly back. "It appears that not only can you afford me, but whoever you buy your insults off of is rather dull and you need to find a better man."

"Better to buy my jokes from a man than to be bent over by him."

"Cassander," Alexander cut in before it could get worse. Cassander did not need to name Alexander as this man. Cassander, and a few others, suspected the relationship between the prince and Hephaestion. It was not frowned upon during campaigns of elder men, yet with women around at a time with no war, people had to wonder. "I advise you to hold you tongue."

"Attalus arrived," Perdicass pointed out. "Had I been but a few steps closer I would have been able to stab him."

"Let his comment pass," Ptolemy advised the prince. "Your father will marry Eurydice, but despite what others say, you shall still be named Philip's heir."

"What people," Alexander asked. He already knew that others had begun to speak his mother's words as well. Sighing Alexander shook his head, and those around him knew not to answer. The question had been rhetorical. Then, Alexander heard the words of Attalus, and they caused him to stand. As soon as he rose Hephaestion leapt up to follow him, and the rest of the Companions followed as well. Alexander didn't mind shoving people out of his way. But the words Attalus said could not go undefended.

"Serves you right for listening to your council," the elder man continued with a satiric laugh in his voice. "Marrying a barbarian sorceress was not your best idea. Especially after that bastard of Zeus's she produced. That is who she claims Alexander's father to be, is it not?"

"No other," Philip laughed as well. "Do not fret about Olympias though. She shall be taken care of as soon as the time is right. I must wait until after my marriage though. I cannot cause the gods to wish ill fate against me yet."

"Ha, the gods would thank you for killing that sorceress and weaver of lies. The woman is surely mad. I've heard the tales of things she does. Some tell me that she lies with her snakes."

"Boy," Philip greeted when he saw Alexander pass through a group of men. As Alexander approached everything seemed to go quiet. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to see the scene about to take place. It was quite interesting to those around to watch the father and son quarrel as they always did. Yet most knew that this would be the most entertaining of their fights. "Come and meet your new family!"

"He is not my family," Alexander spat. He was then speaking only to Attalus. "You have no right to speak of my mother in such a way. How dare you, you son of a swine herding whore!"

"Alexander," Philip screamed. Hephaestion stepped forward and grabbed Alexander's arm. He tried to pull him back but Alexander slipped away from him. He approached Attalus, rage taking over him, and he shoved the man when he reached him. Attalus was knocked to the ground and suddenly the lines of his men behind him were lunging toward Alexander. Immediately the Companions were eager to attack them. But Alexander held up a hand and the sides stopped as Attalus pushed himself off of the floor. Philip was still giving helpless orders, unable to stand from his drunkenness. "Alexander, apologize now!"

"Never," Alexander defied him. "You let him speak of my mother so! How dare you, for you are no better than he is. How is it that you can allow your own pride to be taken from you."

"You know nothing!"

"Do I not? I can see how Attalus has wound you around his finger. Tell me father, am I or am I not the heir to the throne!" Alexander felt Hephaestion take a step closer to him and was not almost touching his shoulder with his own. Cassander had crossed his arms but was more than ready to reach for the blade concealed against his leg.

"Now is not the time."

"I believe it is," Attalus told the king, angry to have been pushed down by such a brat. "Tell him that the throne will not be his. After all, you are not Philip's child. You are the child of _Zeus._"

Alexander lunged at the man again, this time for his mockery. Hephaestion grabbed him and pulled him back though. As Attalus approached, fists balled, Hephaestion turned Alexander around. Instead of striking Alexander, Attalus hit the back of Hephaestion's head. Alexander tried still to fight the man, despite the fact that Hephaestion stood between them, pushing Alexander away. Hephaestion hadn't even been phased by the punch, but when he was hit in the back where his spine met his shoulders he let out a hiss of pain. Alexander was able to brush past Hephaestion at this time and slammed his own fist into Attalus' face. The man staggered back, nose bleeding.

"Too cowardly to fight me," Alexander said as Attalus backed away. "Is that why you hit him? Are you still too cowardly, are you? Or is it that you find your power from degrading my mother!"

"Alexander," Philip demanded. "Get out! If you say another word against Attalus, who is now family, then you will not be my family!"

"Then I am not your son," Alexander shouted, tears coming to his eyes. His face was red and veins showed on his arms. He shook his head at his father. "Tell me, was I ever to get the throne, or did you always plan for something else?"

"I never planned for you," Philip said as he tried to rise, but fell to the floor. Alexander screamed and looked around those that looked at him. Philip was being helped up and he could feel Hephaestion's breath against his neck. He was close, in case he was again needed. Cassander had slipped away though and was on his way to pick a fight with one of Attalus' men that had stepped out onto a veranda. Alexander would not know this until later though. Meanwhile, Philip was helped up, and tried to stand but could only do so with help.

"This is the man you choose to follow," Alexander yelled to all that heard him. "How can you go anywhere with him as your leader? He can't even get from couch to couch."

"I disown you," Philip screamed out as Alexander turned and walked away. Alexander was at the door when he heard Philip's words. He stopped and turned to look at his father. The pain was obvious in his eyes, but in the end, he left the room.

0

0

0

Olympias took a step away from where she stood but was still able to see the going ons in the dining room. She watched as Philip was helped sit back down. She made a slight sound of disgust as she rolled her eyes. Uncrossing her arms she began to walk swiftly down the hall. She knew that as she did Philip was listing the names of those that he wanted to be exiled. As for Alexander, he would disown him. Olympias hurried and was able to meet Alexander at the doors of the palace. Already he'd thrown together a quick bag, planning to leave Macedonia forever.

"Alexander," she said as she grabbed his arm. "Alexander you do not have to do this. You are the prince, this is your home. Let your father sleep off the wine and tomorrow he shall change his mind. I swear to you Alexander, I will do what I have to do to keep him away from you. Please, do not go."

"I am not his son," Alexander said bitterly as he exited, stepping into the darkening night. Olympias followed him, along with Hephaestion, Perdicass, Cassander, Ptolemy, and Nearchus. There were pages already holding horses, the news of Alexander's departure spreading like fires on the dry grasslands in the summer. Alexander threw his bag onto Bucephalus, then turned to face her. As he did this the rest of his companions mounted their steeds, and Hephaestion took Bucephalus' reins from the page from atop his own horse. "I will send word for you when I find a safe place. Then, you too can be free of him."

"Alexander, you cannot go."

"Why? Do you think that mercenaries would take the time to track me tonight? I know him as well as you. He can try to kill me, but it will not work mother. Just go inside, go to your rooms, and stay there for the night."

"Alexander," Cassander said as his horse pawed at the ground, "I think that now would be the best time to get started."

"You cannot take them all," Olympias told him quietly. She already knew that Philip had not exiled Hephaestion. He would have told a general, Cleitus likely enough, those that were to leave. Never could he say Hephaestion's name when he was drunk. That meant that if Hephaestion left Philip would surely send mercenaries after the group. Just to be spiteful. "Alexander, do not risk their lives. If you must go, do not take them with you."

"He's exiled them too."

"Not Hephaestion."

Alexander drew in a worried breath. He looked over at Hephaestion, who had heard Olympias' words. The prince looked back to his mother then and took her by her arm. He pulled her farther away from the rest. Staring at her he shook his head. He could not let Hephaestion leave his side, nor would Hephaestion allow it. Tears were stinging his eyes, but he was still defiant. Hephaestion was his and no other would be able to take him away from him.

"Philip will have him killed," Olympias said in a truthful tone, her words light, but rather serious. She put a hand to Alexander's cheek. "Alexander, you risk his life if he goes with you. Do not give Philip a reason to send mercenaries after you. Let this blow over and then he will send for you to come back. It is not hard to know where you will be. Please, for me my son, do not sign away your life to that drunkard."

"Hephaestion goes with me."

"Do you want him to be killed," she asked. Alexander shook his head. It had been a rhetorical question, for Olympias knew that Alexander loved the other man and would wish him no harm. "Tell him to stay Alexander. Force him to if you must, yet it has to be done."

"He'll want him dead anyway."

"No. I will protect him Alexander, I swear it."

Alexander pulled away from her and went to Hephaestion, who had already dismounted. Wrapping his arms around him Alexander held him for a moment. To those looking at the pair it only appeared to be a friendly hug. But for Hephaestion, it was so much more. He knew what Alexander was going to tell him and did not like a word of it.

"Stay," Alexander whispered into his ear. He then pulled away and stared at the cerulean eyes he loved so much. "Just for a little while, stay here and watch after my mother for me. I will send for you when I know that it is safe."

"Alexander," Hephaestion pleaded, "I cannot remain here while you leave. I know what I risk in going. I know Philip's punishments. They do not matter to me Alexander. I cannot let you leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, Phae. It will only be a few days. Please, I cannot sort things out without knowing that you will be all right. Hephaestion, I ask that you do not make this hard for me. Don't fight me this time, for once."

"Alexander," Hephaestion said, holding back tears. He then wrapped his arms around him once more and when he let him go Alexander mounted Bucephalus. Alexander looked down at him, eyes glossy with tears as well, and then kicked Bucephalus into a full run. Hephaestion remained, standing alone, and could do nothing more than watch him go. Grief washed through him, but Olympias on the other hand was only smiling. With Hephaestion here, she knew that her plan would easily fall into place.


	3. Unveiling the Plan

Title: "The Crowning of Alexander"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 3, "Unveiling the Plan"

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry all of these updates are so slow. Between everything going on with school and so on it has been taking a little extra time to write chapters. Please forgive me. Here is chapter three though, and the unveiling of Olympias' plan to assassinate Philip. Queendel –we'll see how far Hephaestion will go.

H/N: Alexander was exiled and went to the palace of Molossia. Olympias also went with him after Philip divorced her on the charge of adultery. However, in this fiction, only Alexander went to Molossia. In real life, Philip gave the king of Molossia the hand of his daughter, so that peace could be kept between them. Alexander was then brought home by a man from Cornith named Demaratus. Arrian even writes that only after Philip's death was the exile against Olympias and Alexander really lifted. (Information was taken from "The Genius of Alexander the Great" by NGL Hammond –so if it isn't entirely accurate, don't blame me).

0

0

0

Hephaestion sat writing in his journal, the faint light of the candle casting a shadow on his cheek where his hair fell across his face. Continuing to write, he didn't hear the door to his room open. Yet he heard it shut softly. Looking up he stared at the darkened room, waiting for someone to come closer. Yet there was a hesitation. Hephaestion put the pen down and slowly stood, shutting the journal. Then, emerging silently from the shadows, was Olympias. She wore the same white dress she'd been in earlier. In fact, the only thing that had changed about her was the snake around her neck and the glimmer in her eyes.

"Hephaestion," she said as she took a few steps closer. "I am glad that you are awake. I would have woken you otherwise."

He was not sure what to say to that. He wasn't even sure what she was doing here. Olympias did not seem to mind his silence though. Instead she came closer and took the snake from around her neck. The serpent shot its forked tongue out to taste the air. It then hung limp in her hands as she held it out for Hephaestion to take. She nodded and he carefully took it from her. The serpent curled around his wrist and rested its head on his upturned palm. Olympias on the other hand had taken the chair by his desk and was comfortably sitting on it.

"Be careful," she told him. "She is very poisonous."

Suddenly he didn't want the snake on him. Freezing, he looked down at the serpent. It was resting quietly on him but he wasn't going to move. Laughing, Olympias motioned for him to sit down. Hephaestion glanced down at the other chair, which was conveniently straight across from Olympias. He didn't want to risk moving but did so when the queen did nothing more than stare at him. Slowly he stepped to the side, and began to sit down even slower. When the snake began to move he stopped, halfway in a sitting position, and Olympias only laughed. When the snake stopped, Hephaestion slowly sat. Yet he kept his arms held out far away from his body. He tried to look up at Olympias, but his eyes kept wandering to the snake. He didn't even question if the serpent was poisonous or not, for if it belonged to Olympias, it likely was. She wouldn't lie about something that showed her power.

"You appear afraid," the Queen said as she reached out and took the snake from him. She grabbed the serpent, pulling it quickly away from Hephaestion, not at all afraid. The snake glided around her arm, holding onto her as if she were a tree branch, but didn't try to strike at her in the least. "You should fear people more than this snake, Hephaestion. They are the ones that will strike at any time. She will only strike to protect herself."

Again, Hephaestion was not sure what to sat. Instead he reached for his journal and took it off of the table. Olympias watched, eyes still glittering. She knew that he must keep secrets of his life with her son in that journal. Yet, even as interested as she was, she would never have read it. In the silence she leaned forward, placing a hand on the table, and let her lips upturn. Hephaestion looked to her, cerulean eyes slightly frightened, even though his physicality did not show it. Already he could sense that she wanted something from him, and that alone frightened him.

"Tell me, Hephaestion, do you love my son," she asked. He was taken aback by the question. She just continued to smile at him. Yet, he took in a breath and then nodded. The words came to him, unrehearsed, and Olympias knew that she could trust him with what she was going to say to him next.

"I love him," Hephaestion said, "in every way that a man can love. I love him as a prince, but above even that, I love him as Alexander."

"You have never loved him for his title," Olympias stated as she leaned back, petting the snake with her free hand. "There are many people around him that are snakes. They lie, slither around him waiting to strike, but you are different. You are no snake Hephaestion. You are a falcon, ready to protect him from the snakes, your talons always readied. I want to know, Hephaestion, what would you do to save Alexander's life in war?"

"Anything," he replied without hesitation.

"And in a silent war," she asked. She watched as Hephaestion began to think. He was not sure what to say. He would do whatever he had to do to save Alexander's life. Yet he was not sure what Olympias was asking him this for. He could see in her eyes that she was planning something. She'd been planning it for days, yet he'd never mentioned it to Alexander. Now he could see it clear as day and wondered what his answers had anything to do with her plans. He wondered what she planned for him, for he knew there must be something.

"I would do anything for Alexander," Hephaestion began, this time more hesitant. "Alexander, I love, so I would protect him with my life. But I must ask you with no disrespect, what is it that you want from me?"

Olympias smiled. It was the first time that Hephaestion had ever stood up to her, or anyone she knew of for the matter. As the falcon she saw him as he would sit back and listen instead of glide in and attack. This gave him a wonderful vantage. He knew things that no others in this palace did, including herself, because of his elusiveness, and because of the way that he'd rather stand back and watch things instead of partaking in them. Realizing that he was perfect to help her carry out her plan she decided to answer him.

"Philip," she began, "never wanted Alexander. He still does not want him, unless he is in the eye of the public. Alexander is like a jewel to him. He only makes Philip look better. Otherwise, he would do as he did tonight, exile Alexander and disown him. I'm sure that you know this. Be honest, your words will never be heard by another."

"I've suspected it, yes."

"Good. Then you are perhaps already wiser than Alexander. But after tonight I believe he too will begin to understand the ways of Philip. Eurydice," she hissed the name with disapproval, "is just another one of Philip's games. Or at least he thinks so. Yet he is wrapped around Attalus' finger, doing exactly what the old man wants. He will marry her, then name their son the heir to the throne. Would you agree with that, Hephaestion?"

"He very well may."

"You know what he will do to Alexander," she whispered as she brought her chair even closer to him. "It is never good to have two heirs to a throne. Attalus will tell Philip that Alexander will kill Eurydice's child so that he would one day become the heir once more. It would be untrue, but that is what Attalus would say. So Philip will listen to him. He will send Alexander to fight the Illyrians, or perhaps another rebellious tribe, and will hope that Alexander does not return. It will likely be an impossible mission, with too few me, and only Alexander who is just as untrained to lead them. Then, to make sure that nothing comes between the crown and his family, Attalus will assure Philip that I too would rise against him. So he will send me to exile and then kill me."

"You don't know of the things you speak. Forgive me, I do not speak against you."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But you know that this is the future, Hephaestion, just as I know it. You can be as Alexander and try to hide your eyes from it. But one day, even his eyes will open to a blinding truth. By then it may be too late though."

"What is it that you want?"

"Alexander must be assured the throne. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that he gets it. And you, my falcon, are very much the same. You love Alexander as I do, and would let no harm come to him. Eurydice's unborn child is a threat. Attalus is a threat. Philip is the biggest threat of all though. Hephaestion, we must eliminate the threats."

"You are insane," Hephaestion said before he could stop himself. He immediately looked down at the ground. Shaking his head he looked back up. Olympias was not mad, as he had expected her to be. Instead, she seemed only happier, nodding as she stood.

"Perhaps I am. But you know that it must be done Hephaestion. I have a friend who was wronged by Philip. He is named Pausanias. Maybe you have heard of him."

"Only rumors," Hephaestion told her.

"Then you know the rumors to be true. He was once one of Philip's many male companions. He took him for a great while until one day he threw him out. Not even I am sure what came between them. Yet, I know that Pausanias is very pained and holds a grudge against Philip. As you can see, I don't need you to do much Hephaestion. Carry a few letters out of my rooms for me, perhaps some other minor things. But you will not be doing anything that would even give you suspicion if Philip or his men were to suspect our plans."

"Our plans?"

"Yes," she said with an evil smile. "You are as much a part of this as me. You and I are both looking out for Alexander. We must do what is needed."

"Kill Philip," Hephaestion asked as he finally rose. He walked away from her as she tried to approach. He shook his head and began to pace. As he did Olympias only sat down. "I will not be part of this. If I were wise I would go to Philip now and tell him what you plan."

"But you won't. For if you do, then you know what will happen to Alexander. There is no reason to worry. My plans are more elaborate than you can imagine. Macedonians are not the only ones eager to see Philip removed from the throne."

"My queen, you cannot plan to assassinate your husband. No, you can, but it isn't the way to deal with any problem. Do you know how much Alexander will hate you when he finds out that you killed his father?"

"He'll hate you too then. Which is why we are not going to tell him."

"Stop saying we," Hephaestion ordered. "I understand the dilemma with Eurydice. Believe me, I worry for Alexander. But killing Philip will never get anyone anywhere. Do you understand what you are doing?"

"Hephaestion," she said as she stepped forward and grabbed him by a shoulder. "Listen to me. If you want to help Alexander, you must do as I ask of you. If not, he will die at the hand of some barbaric tribe. Perhaps even you too will die. You owe nothing to Philip, Hephaestion, nothing. Do as I ask, the simple task of taking a letter here and there, and soon Alexander will get what he deserves. I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

Olympias leaned forward and kissed his cheek before leaving. Hephaestion crossed his arms and watched her go. He cursed, glancing over at the folded piece of parchment sitting on the table. Olympias stopped at the door, knowing that he would have to accept her friendship, and smiled. Then, calling back, she told him where to take the letter. With that she was gone. The cerulean eyed man then looked back at the folded parchment. He grabbed the letter and opened it, tearing the red seal Olympias had sealed it with, and began to read. Sighing, Hephaestion read a short paragraph about when Philip would be his weakest. The date was about a week from now. Hephaestion then refolded the letter. Glancing around the room first he then opened a drawer of his desk. He pulled out a few sets of paper, but then took out a red wax seal. He let the wax reseal the letter and then put the items back. Hephaestion set the letter down on the table and then crawled onto his bed. Blowing out the candles, he then closed his eyes, and hoped that sleep would claim him. It didn't though. All he could think of was Alexander, and what would happen to him if he didn't receive the throne.

0

0

0

It was early as he walked out onto the veranda. He stared out at the beauty of the land for a moment. Yet he finally sighed and glanced over at the one beside him. He reached down and pulled a folded piece of parchment from his side. Without looking at the other, he held the letter out, and a hand grasped it. The other took the letter and immediately tore it open. Hephaestion glanced over at her as she read the parchment. He already knew what the words were though. In one day he felt as if he'd betray everything that ever meant anything to him. Staring out at a bird in the sky he knew that Alexander would hate him if he ever knew that he had anything to do with this plan. After a moment Olympias folded the letter and looked back at him.

"You are wise to read it and then reseal it," she told him. Hephaestion turned to look at her, his cerulean eyes captivating with fear in them. She only laughed lightly and shook her head. "I would have let you read it if you would have asked. I only thought it would be better for you not to know."

"At a celebration for Cleopatra's wedding, and a celebration for the gods," Hephaestion finally burst out. He stared at Olympias, wondering how she could be so cruel.

"You understand why though. It is a perfect opportunity. No one will suspect the rest of us. It will only be Pausanias the guards will suspect. The only thing to do now is have you go and retrieve Alexander. You should get going if you plan to reach him by nightfall. I think a night alone for the two of you would relax you. You are so tense."

"Perhaps I am tense because of this," he said venomously.

"Again, only Pausanias will receive punishment. Perhaps those that he has convinced to hold a horse for him. Hephaestion, we are protecting Alexander. Even if one day he finds out what you have done do you think he would blame you?"

"What did you tell Pausanias, I wonder. You assured him that he would have time to get out! There will be hundreds of royal guard Olympias. He will never get out. Even if Philip enters by himself, and Pausanias happens to get out of the arena, he still will be hunted down and slaughtered."

"Why do you care for Pausanias?"

"I just think you should not have lied to him."

"Hephaestion," she said as she reached over and grabbed him by both shoulders. She turned him to face her, and then took a hand and rested it on his cheek. "Just go and get Alexander."

0

0

0

As he rode he wondered about the things he'd done in the last day. Olympias had lied in telling him that he'd not have to do much. Since Philip had moved up the day of the games to be held in his honor they needed to act fast. He'd gone to even Pausanias and presented him with Olympias' orders. In a way, he knew that it was best that Pausanias be hunted down and killed. If he were dead he'd never be able to identify him as one that was aligned in this plot. Philip would be killed in two days time, and he would have everything to do with it. He may not be the one stabbing him, but he knew, and that was enough to incriminate him.

Olympias' power still surprised him. She had not only convinced Pausanias to help her assassinate her husband, but had made a deal with Darius III of Persia himself. He promised to protect Pausanias if he made it to his lands. But even the Persian king knew that he would not. Darius really only wanted to make sure that Philip would not be able to attack him for some time. Olympias failed to send word to him that Alexander would some day wish to conquer Persia, and she would not stop him.

He rode until he reached the palace of Molossia, where Alexander was staying. As soon as he approached a boy came and took his horse from him. Hephaestion entered the palace, knowing that it was beautiful, but would never compare to the palace of Pella. Stopping briefly as he entered, he saw Alexander coming down the hall. Alexander threw his arms around him in a hug and Hephaestion held him back. Yet he still could not help but think that he'd done something so wrong. He was helping destroy Alexander's father, but was holding him at the same time.

"Come," Alexander said as he took Hephaestion's hand and led him down the hall. They soon approached his rooms. Alexander entered, dragging Hephaestion eagerly with him. When the door was shut Alexander immediately brought his lips to Hephaestion's. Hephaestion let Alexander kiss him, let him part his lips with his tongue and delve into the vastness of his mouth. It was rather apparent that Alexander had missed him. He couldn't keep his hands away, grabbing Hephaestion's neck to hold him closer, the other gripping Hephaestion's thigh tightly. When finally the kiss broke Hephaestion was gasping for breath, but Alexander acted as if nothing has happened, his breathing was still completely normal. "I missed you, more than you can know."

"I missed you as well," Hephaestion said as he brushed some hair away from Alexander's face. Alexander smiled, throwing his arms around him again. He then pulled him further into the room, still smiling, but as he turned back and looked at Hephaestion he noticed that something was different about him. He seemed to frown, inwardly, even if his lips were straight in appearance.

"What is wrong," Alexander asked him, putting a hand on his cheek. Hephaestion looked down, and when he looked back up there were glossy tears in his eyes. Alexander wrapped his arms around him and held him. He then whispered into his ear once more. "What is it that troubles you my love?"

"Alexander," Hephaestion whispered back as he reached over the other's shoulder to wipe tears from his eyes. He would have stepped back but couldn't. He liked having Alexander so near to him, when he hadn't been for days. "You know that I love you more than anything. You know that, right?"

"Of course Hephaestion. Tell me, why do you cry?"

"I just missed you," Hephaestion lied as he pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then shook his head and tried to laugh, passing the incident off as just missing Alexander. Alexander seemed to believe it. He laughed too and helped wipe the tears away from Hephaestion's cheeks. He then kissed him lightly, tenderly, showing him that he'd missed him too. "I'm sorry."

"You are so dear to me Hephaestion," Alexander said as he drew him to the bed. He lay down next to him, resting his head against Hephaestion's back as he held him possessively around the waist. Hephaestion let out a breath of air he'd been holding and Alexander felt him relax beneath his grasp. "Just rest. Tomorrow when we return to Pella, there is something that I need to tell you, something I need to show you."

Hephaestion closed his eyes as Alexander pushed himself onto an elbow to look at him. The prince then blew out the candle. As the dark surrounded them both Hephaestion opened his eyes. He needed to tell something to Alexander as well. Yet, he knew that he never could. It was the only secret that he would ever be able to keep from Alexander. It was that secret that he feared would tear them apart. Especially when Philip would fall, and Hephaestion would feel guilt, and he'd end up telling Alexander. Then he may never be this close to Alexander again.


	4. Flashback

Title: "The Crowning of Alexander"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 4, "Flashback"

A/N: I finally have checked my reviews…and I have a few questions for my reviewers. I'm getting the feedback that the idea of Hephaestion helping set up the attempt of Philips doesn't seem to be liked. Which is fine, and I'm actually glad that I've gotten reviews where people just don't automatically like it! (Although I like that too) So I just have a couple questions, mainly to clear up what I'm doing so I don't make the mistake again. Now…I know that the idea isn't liked. To defend myself just a bit I was trying to find a story that would be opposite of Hephaestion somewhat, just to see, and this story appeared in my mind. So the question is this: Is the idea just not liked, or, is it disliked so much that it shouldn't be read? Either way, let me know! For those of you going with it, I am going to finish the story no matter what because I already have it planned out. But the feedback would be interesting, just again, to make sure I don't mess up again! (Btw, I never was planning to write something along these lines ever again, just wanted to be original) So the feedback would be great! Off of the top of my head I thank Angstman and MLygia for the negative (yet almost positive to me in a way) reviews…I like that you state your opinions. Love you all so much though! I hope you enjoy the next chapter though…maybe for the writing even if you don't like the idea? Btw, this chapter is for Queendel, and thank you for the idea to use flashbacks. It completely changed this chapter.

0

0

0

_He threw his opponent to the ground and the crowd howled in amusement. It was not everyday that everyone got to see the crowned prince of Macedonia wrestle. Today was different though. Philip was showcasing his son, yet made sure that it was not against Hephaestion, to all of the public. Alexander looked up and a smile crossed his lips. He liked the sound of his name being chanted. It truly made him feel like Achilles perhaps. But when he looked around the crowd, there was one voice that was mute, and seemed to put a damper on the rest. Frowning, Alexander looked at his father Philip. The king did not smile, and nor did his father. Instead, he spoke with Cleitus about affairs of the kingdom. _

_Alexander looked down at Perdicass and helped him up from the ground. He then walked away in a huff. It didn't matter. The only way he would have gotten attention would have been if he were to loose. That would only have gotten him a beating though. He was sick of trying to please his father. It never seemed to work. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried. Perhaps his mother was right and Philip would never love him. According to her Alexander was no more than another crown for him to wear, unneeded, but it looked good in the eye of the public. Walking quickly, he shoved past few friends that wanted to congratulate him. Yet there was one young boy that continued to follow him, no matter the fact that it was apparent that Alexander wanted no company at the moment. _

_"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he jogged for a moment until he was at his side. He too then fell into the fast paced walk of the angered Alexander. No, not anger, but a deep hurt. Hephaestion said nothing more for some time, just walked beside the prince. He then looked over at him, letting a lock of his brown hair fall onto his cheek, blocking the view of his right eye. "Alexander do not let him take away your win."_

_"You know nothing," Alexander spat as he entered his chambers. Hephaestion only followed, pushing the doors shut behind them. Alexander was immediately throwing off his clothes and stepping into a robe. He next went back to the doors and called for slaves to draw him a bath. Turning, he shook his head at Hephaestion, who looked down at the ground. When he looked up, he looked through his dark lashes, and tried to keep the line of his lips straight. Alexander only paused for a moment, pacing, and spoke softer words to Hephaestion. "I am not angry with you." _

_"I know," the other said. He knew more than enough to know why Alexander was angry. He desired the love of his father, love that was not granted to him. Hephaestion wondered what it would have been like had his father never loved him. The thought was impossible for him to think of though because he did not know. He would never know. It was unfair to even think it if he could not experience it as Alexander was. _

_"He doesn't love me," Alexander voiced. Still pacing and shaking his head, sweat beading on his brow, he cursed before stopping. He sank onto a chair and ran a hand through his sweat soaked blond hair. Hephaestion wanted to wipe the sweat away from him but knew it was not the time. Instead he came closer, and then dropped to his knees before Alexander. He took the prince's hands and kissed the knuckles of both, brining the tears that lurked behind Alexander's eyes out. _

_"But I do," Hephaestion whispered as he drew Alexander's hands away from his mouth. He rubbed his thumbs against the back of his hands, hoping that it would soothe him. Alexander nodded slightly, letting a tear fall from his face. It slid down his cheek, making a path of clean skin, washing away the sweat and dirt that had been there. "Do not cry for his loss Alexander. He is the one that should grieve, not you." _

_"I just wish…" _

_Alexander leaned forward and Hephaestion wrapped his arms around him. The younger prince cried onto his shoulder. It was a tender moment, when Hephaestion could comfort him without saying a word. He rubbed his back lightly, wishing that he could soothe Alexander. But he knew that this was a matter that only Alexander could cure himself, by realizing that he was not at fault for this pain, and he could live without Philip's love. It seemed like forever as he held him until the slaves came for Alexander. But Hephaestion would have remained in that moment for the rest of his life. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

_There was nothing new about the chaos of the party. Hephaestion had seen this all before, the drunken behaviors, and the abuse of slaves and so forth. He had gone to refill Alexander's wine, and as he made his way back through the gatherings of men, he listened to their conversations as they passed. It was not hard to do so. Nor was it something he felt bad about doing. Often he knew that it was protecting Alexander. He'd be the one to hear things that could cause harm to Alexander and before they were ever allowed to reach Alexander's ear, he'd push the thoughts away from his prince. As he walked past a group of younger men he brushed elbows with Cassander. The boy only glanced over his shoulder at him and then cast him a smug look. After doing so he went back to his conversations. _

_Alexander sat on a couch, a hand resting against his temple, and was watching as his father raised a glass for another toast. It was to Dionyses, this toast, and even Alexander slightly raised the cup that Hephaestion had just handed him. He then glanced over at Hephaestion and wondered why they had to be here. Something had changed between them and he could no longer keep the thought of lying with Hephaestion caged. He wanted so badly to take him back to his rooms with him. He wanted to comfort him and show him that he cared for him as Achilles did for Patroclaus. Yet he did not want to tell him for the risk of being rejected. It would only take one false mistake and then Hephaestion would never again be his friend and he could not risk such a friendship for only his pleasure. For some time he stared at Hephaestion, thinking things about him that he should not have been, before Hephaestion turned to look at him. Surveying those around had become boring, and as Hephaestion turned his cerulean eyes to Alexander's, the young prince felt his breath catch in his chest. He looked away, breathing out, and then brought the cup to his lips to drink. _

_"Something troubles you," Hephaestion said, still looking at Alexander, yet this time with concern. He knew Alexander far too well and could already see that some thought was bothering him. It stirred his brain and Alexander had been acting strangely all day and night. "What is it?"_

_"Nothing Hephaestion," Alexander responded, an obvious lie but Hephaestion knew that when Alexander was ready he'd tell him. Alexander took his hand from his temple and placed it over Hephaestion's on the couch for a moment. The contact sent a small shiver down Hephaestion's spine, starting at the nape of his neck, and running all the way down to the small of his back. He wondered if Alexander knew how much Hephaestion desired his touch, how much he needed it, and how it made his thighs burn most of the time. "I am just tired. There is nothing here that interests me. It is the same as always."_

_"You haven't been sleeping well," Hephaestion declared softly as he raised his cup to his lips and took a sip of the sweet wine. Alexander glanced over at him, wondering how he knew this. Hephaestion had only fallen asleep in his bed once in the last month, and he did not recall tossing and turning that night. When he was with Hephaestion he had peace. Without him his dreams became nightmares and he was never able to sleep without flailing like a scared child. "It shows in your eyes, in your body, in your thoughts."_

_"Come," Alexander said as he stood. He reached down and gave Hephaestion his hand, which the other took, and helped him off of the couch. Hephaestion needed no help but Alexander wanted to make sure he could take him with him. He yearned for his touch, for the sweet taste of his lips, which he'd not had in the last two months if memory served correctly. Things were changing. The older they seemed to get the tenderness was fading away. He knew why, knew that Hephaestion would think he was distracting Alexander from his princely duties. He knew that Hephaestion would not touch him because of their ranks. He knew that Hephaestion would be afraid to ruin things. He knew all of this, but the thought that gave him hope, was that he believed Hephaestion loved him just as much as he'd come to feel about Hephaestion. It did not take long to reach his rooms and Hephaestion silently followed beside him. There was a silence building up between them and Alexander so badly wanted it to go away. As they entered the room, he looked over at Hephaestion, and wanted so badly to say what he was feeling. He wanted to tell him but when Hephaestion looked over at him, again the words stuck in his throat. _

_"Is there anything you need," Hephaestion asked him. He was pulling the blanket back from Alexander's bed, moving his pillows into the positions that Alexander couldn't rest without. Alexander watched him, thinking of an answer. He didn't care about the pillows being placed correctly, nor anything else Hephaestion was doing. He needed him above anything else, yet did not know how to tell him such a thought. Hephaestion reached under a pillow and took the worn copy of the _Iliad _and began to turn through the pages. Hephaestion sat in a chair next to the bed, a candle illuminating his face, and Alexander did not hear the question asked about where he was in the book. He could only stare at the beautiful features that the gods had given to him in the form of a friend. As Hephaestion turned through pages, his brow knitted lightly, his lips turned down slightly in concentration. Yet it was the most beautiful he'd ever been, sitting in the light of one small candle, his eyes glittering like azure jewels. After a moment Hephaestion glanced up. "There is something wrong, and I wish that you would tell me. I can see it Alexander and it pains me not to be able to help you."_

_Alexander crossed to where Hephaestion sat. He reached down, and carefully took the _Iliad _from Hephaestion. He set it down on the table beside them. Then, he did the only thing in life that had been a thought that scared him. As Hephaestion sat, he moved so that he was straddling his legs, and lightly sat upon him facing him. Alexander leaned forward and took Hephaestion's lips with his own. He kissed him, far deeper then any kiss they'd ever shared before, and upon pulling away left Hephaestion gasping. Rejection would be painful yet worth the single moment that he'd just had. Yet he couldn't move away, for Hephaestion's hands were placed at his sides, and the other was holding him lightly to him. Hephaestion's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Alexander. Reaching out, he put a hand on Alexander's cheek and Alexander lowered his lips to his once more. There was something erotically wild about having Alexander on his lap, his body above his, playfully keeping him nailed to the chair. _

_Alexander heatedly kissed him, and as he did so he ran a hand through Hephaestion's hair. At the base of his neck he held Hephaestion to him. Hephaestion's lips parted and Alexander dangerously slid his tongue into the depths of Hephaestion's mouth. Boldly he let his tongue slide across Hephaestion's, and this was what caused the sudden stiffening at his thighs. He still expected some sort of rejection yet there was none. Hephaestion dug his fingers lightly into Alexander's hips before Alexander slid himself further onto his lap. Still kissing him boldly, Alexander tilted Hephaestion's head back, and delved deeper into his mouth. As he tilted his head Hephaestion's tongue met his, and just a few seconds after the kiss ended. Hephaestion turned his head, breath heavy, burning in his thighs. He felt his erection growing, but tried to ignore it, and hoped that Alexander would not notice it. However he was sure that Alexander had the same feelings. If he hadn't been before he was now. _

_"Hephaestion," Alexander said, a hint of fear in his voice, as he put his hands on Hephaestion's cheeks and turned him to look at him. He stared into his eyes for a moment. Yet he then continued, knowing that he could hide from Hephaestion no longer. But the words he spoke were so soft, so simple, he wondered if it would sound rehearsed or too cliché. "I love you, Phae."_

_Hephaestion parted his lips, about to speak, yet there was a sudden pounding at the door. Alexander glanced down at Hephaestion, placing a kiss on his forehead, before he stood. The pounding came again, yet this time was accompanied by his father's screams. Suddenly fear gripped him, and he grabbed Hephaestion. Silently Hephaestion opened a closet door and slipped behind it as he'd done so many times before. It was often when one of Alexander's parents would come to yell at him and Hephaestion would hide somewhere, listening to the poisoned words, but would be the first to bring Alexander comfort. Staring through the holes in the door he watched as Alexander walked to the door and opened it. Philip immediately shoved Alexander back, leaving him staggering, but he did not fall. _

_"You foolish child," Philip screamed as he approached Alexander. He grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him. Hephaestion began to chew at his bottom lip. He crossed his arms, watched as Philip shoved Alexander again. "You continue to embarrass me!"_

_"I have done nothing," Alexander began but was silenced by a slap to the face. As his head turned he cursed. Looking back at his father he glared, but said nothing more. Hephaestion continued to watch, but tasted coppery blood on his tongue. He stopped chewing on his lip, but sucked at the blood, wanting desperately not to let it drip onto the floor. Yet more than anything he wanted to kill Philip with his own bare hands. He hated him. Philip only brought Alexander pain, and Hephaestion wished he could relieve his pains. _

_"Stupid child, I just made a toast in your honor!" _

_"And I wasn't there to be your shining glory," Alexander spat, pushing away from him. Hephaestion almost sunk to the floor as Philip only advanced. Sometimes he wondered why Alexander had to be so strong. Philip grabbed him, this time punching the side of his face, and Hephaestion had to bite his lip again before he screamed out. Alexander flailed back with him. The struggle was over within a few moments. Alexander could have all the rage in the world, but when Philip was drunk there was nothing that could stop him. Philip wrapped his hands around Alexander's neck as he lay on the floor and began to choke him. Hephaestion knew that Philip wasn't going to let go this time. _

_Alexander struggled, trying to breathe as his father stared down at him with his one good eye. After a few moments the world was beginning to spin. He could not fight any longer and his hands were loosening at Philip's arms. But just as he was beginning to slip away something forced Philip to the floor. Alexander drew in a deep breath as Hephaestion knocked Philip to the floor. He forced himself up, already knowing this was going to end terribly._

_Philip grabbed Hephaestion and carelessly threw him into a dresser. Hephaestion let out a gasp of air, but still stood. He threw himself at Philip again as he turned towards his son. Hephaestion threw himself on Philip's back, grabbing his chin, and forced his head back. Philip only turned, slamming Hephaestion into the wall. It took three hits before Hephaestion lost his grip and fell. Alexander was scrambling to get up, and just as he had risen saw Hephaestion crumple to the ground. The only thing between the two of them was Philip. _

_"Go," Hephaestion screamed. Alexander paused and watched for a moment, wondering what Philip would do. But he didn't have to wait long. Philip was coming for him, not Hephaestion. Yet he was frozen. He couldn't move, he could only stare at Hephaestion, wishing that he would get up. Biting his lip Hephaestion pushed himself off of the ground. He grabbed a vase on a table in the center of the room, and he hit slammed it against the back of Philip's head. Philip turned, grabbing Hephaestion's throat, and began to crush him. Hephaestion instantly wasn't getting air, but he still fought. He kicked at Philip and then the impact of the vase kicked in. Philip's grip loosened, and he soon crumpled to the floor. _

_Hephaestion stepped back, and stared down at Philip. Surely now he'd be put to death. Alexander took both of his hands though and forced his chin up. Hephaestion stared at him, still trembling slightly. Alexander threw his arms around him and held him, trying to calm him. Yet Hephaestion did not seem to notice. He still stared at Philip, who was definitely alive, but still not moving. _

_"Hephaestion," Alexander said, turning him so that he could not see Philip, but instead the balcony. He reached up and wiped the blood away from Hephaestion's lip. "Hephaestion, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Hephaestion did not know what he meant for some time. The words really did not sink in until he was taken to Olympias. She smiled, letting him and her son enter her chambers. Alexander was the first to fall asleep on the floor in blankets. Yet Olympias was awake, and Hephaestion could not sleep. He left the area he and Alexander were to hide in, and sat down across from Olympias. A dark brown boa was wrapping around her arm and neck. Hephaestion watched, wondering if the snake could squeeze the life from her, but she only stared up at him and smiled. _

_"You are very brave," Olympias said, her accent from another land making it sound as if she were whispering some spell to him. Hephaestion looked at her for a moment and then shook his head lightly. He looked away, into the other room, where Alexander lay sleeping soundly in the dark. Olympias smirked, and continued even though Hephaestion did not meet her gaze. "He would have killed him tonight had you not come along."_

_"Perhaps," Hephaestion whispered, staring still at the darkened form of Alexander. He wondered if Philip had woken yet. If he had, he had not yet checked here for Alexander yet. But Hephaestion still believed Philip would be looking for him. Being put to death would be the worst punishment, not because he would be dead, but because he would no longer be able to protect Alexander. _

_"You care for my son greatly," Olympias said, drawing Hephaestion's eyes back to her. "You love him as he does you."_

_"We are merely…"_

_"Lovers," Olympias cut in. "It is fine to admit it to me, for I already know. The two of you share a bond Hephaestion. You've had it since you were children. Now, you are both so old it seems when I look at you. The children are gone, replaced by young men. You are seventeen this year?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You've both grown so quickly," Olympias said with a kind smile. She then frowned, thinking of the night's events. "I never wished this for Alexander. If I had the right, and the ability, I would take him back to my lands. Even if I could though Philip would only hunt us down and kill us both. So I suppose he is safest here. Especially with you to protect him."_

_"I may not be here for long," Hephaestion added._

_"He is drunk. He will forget such actions tomorrow. If he does not I will speak to him. Do not fear Hephaestion," she said before there was silence. Hephaestion turned, watching Alexander roll over in his sleep. There was so much to think about but he couldn't do it at the moment. After what seemed like an hour Olympias spoke again, drawing Hephaestion away from the thought of Alexander. He'd been hearing Alexander's confession of love over and over again. "Hephaestion, may I ask you something?"_

_He merely nodded. _

_"Had you been able to tonight," she asked. "Would you have killed him?"_

_"Yes," Hephaestion said strongly without a moment of hesitation. Olympias seemed unaffected by the answer. She too turned and looked at Alexander. After a moment of two Hephaestion elaborated. "I would kill anyone that tried to bring harm to him."_

_"At the risk of your own life?"_

_"Undoubtedly, my queen." _

_"Then that is true love," Olympias said as she stood. She put the snake back into a basket on the floor. After doing so she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Hephaestion's forehead, as she would have done if he were her son. She then retired for the night, leaving Hephaestion alone. Hephaestion stared at Alexander for some time before he began to toss and turn. Rising, Hephaestion went and lay down next to Alexander. Alexander tossed once more but this time his hand managed to land on Hephaestion's upper chest. Relaxing, Alexander stopped fighting the troubles of his nightmares, and slept soundly next to Hephaestion. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

With a sudden movement Hephaestion awoke, sitting up in his sleep. He wiped sweat away from his brow and face. Panting he looked over at Alexander, who still slept soundly. Hephaestion was glad not to have woken him. He crawled out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony. He pulled at his hair, cursing quietly. He had to get back to Pella, before this idiotic plan was aloud to happen. Did he hate Philip, yes. Did he want Philip dead for what he'd done to Alexander, yes. But could he let an assassination happen, no. Could he let Alexander be torn apart over the loss of his father, no.

Did he know what to do now?

No.


	5. The Morning Of

Title: "The Crowning of Alexander"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 5, "The Morning Of"

A/N: Thank you for those that gave me their opinion on this work. It was greatly appreciated and I am glad that I got responses. Any other comments are still welcome! If I came off rude in the last author note where I asked, I did not mean to. I hope that everyone still reading enjoys this next chapter!

0

0

0

Alexander stretched out his arm and reached out for Hephaestion. Instead of grasping hard flesh he only grabbed a handful of sheets. A slight moan escaped his lips and he let his eyes flutter open. She stared at the empty bed and sighed. He lay on his chest, and pressing his elbows into the bed, he pushed himself up and turned his head to the left. He crawled out of the bed and threw a robe over his bare chest before he stepped out onto the balcony. Silence filled the space between he and Hephaestion before the other turned and looked at him. His cerulean eyes possessed a softness this morning, as well as a sadness. It was unexplained for a moment, but Hephaestion finally caved before Alexander said a word.

"Alexander," he whispered quietly. "What is love?"

"What do you mean," Alexander asked with a laugh. He turned and leapt onto the balcony. He sat, staring at Hephaestion and watched as he downcast his eyes. Alexander drew in a breath, releasing it while looking away, and only then did he try to form an answer. "It differs for everyone. But I know what I have with you is love. I would do anything for you Hephaestion, _anything_. And I would give you _everything_. Anything and everything that you asked of me would be given freely."

"Anything," Hephaestion said rather gravely. He then turned his eyes, looking through his lashes, and shook his head at Alexander. "Do you really think that anything is something you should grant someone? Do you worry that I would abuse the power to have anything and everything from you?"

"No," Alexander said as he leapt down and put a hand on Hephaestion's cheek. He lifted Hephaestion's chin and forced him to look at him. There was definitely something wrong. Never did Hephaestion act like this, sadness and philosophy consuming him at the same time, unless something terrible had happened. The last time he was acting like this, his mother had died. It had taken him so much time to get over it, grieving out of the eye of the public. He stared into the blue depths of his eyes and continued to speak. "I trust you completely Hephaestion, with everything that I have. I would never worry giving you what you asked for of me. But tell me, please, what is wrong?"

"Alexander," Hephaestion began to sob as he threw his arms around him. Alexander held him, almost stepping back as Hephaestion clung to him. The sudden rush had caught him off guard. Yet he liked the feeling of having Hephaestion in his arms and could not complain, even though Hephaestion cried.

"What is it," Alexander asked under his breath. There was a pause where Alexander could only hear the tears that fell from Hephaestion's eyes. He felt the cool tears from Hephaestion's cheeks touching his own as he shifted his head. Lightly whispering the same question he kissed the side of Hephaestion's cheek, holding him softly against him. Hephaestion drew in another breath before trying to surrender himself and give the words to Alexander.

"You know that I would never lie to you," he first said through tears. Alexander nodded, suddenly fearing what Hephaestion was going to say to him. "I wish that I could tell you the burden that I carry. But I can't, not now Alexander."

"Hephaestion I do not question you," Alexander assured him. "I only wonder what could make you tremble so. For the first time Hephaestion, I see you completely discomposed, and it scares me. Hephaestion, I do not want to press you, but you would tell me wouldn't you? You would tell me if there was anything that I could do?"

Hephaestion nodded, biting his lower lip as he did so. He then pulled away from Alexander and walked back into the room. Alexander watched him, stunned, as he left his chambers entirely. The prince stood for some time, trying to understand what had just happened. It made no sense. What could make Hephaestion act in such a manner? Was it something he'd done?

0

0

0

_"Men's tongues fork like snakes, with skin as scaled, and eyes as cold. Bask in glory as the sun. Men are snakes and, from them, you should run." _

_Her eyes seemed to glisten, absorbing the light of the candles. She lifted the snake in her arm before placing it on the sheets. It slithered around for a moment. Its scales were a milky white. Unlike the other snakes this one was kept in a basket far away in another room. Wondering why never got him anywhere though. He only knew it was on rare occasions that he saw the snake. It was the only one that was scaled with white. _

_"Fortune favors only bold," Olympias continued to sing as she crawled onto the bed with the young Alexander. He was twelve now, but still loved his mother enough to sit and listen to her. Never could he refuse to sit with her on nights when she grew weary. Still, she sung to him like a child and would tuck him into her bed, lying sleeplessly next to him. It did not bother him. It was nice to know that there was someone that cared. She had a melodic voice as well. "Turn your eyes and you shall die."_

_"Mother," he sighed when she said this line. He always did. It seemed to ruin the entire song. He understood every word that she said and took it into consideration. Not all men should be trusted. This he agreed to. But when she spoke of death it made him uncomfortable. He reached up and drew his hand back as the white snake rose its head, staring at him with black beady eyes. It was about to strike but Olympias reached out and grabbed it. She put two fingers on the top of its head, one under the jaw, keeping it from opening its mouth. She then rose, dragging the snake away with her, and returned it to its black woven basket. _

_"Only truth," she said as she placed the basket under a table. Turning, she looked at her son. Alexander pushed himself into a better sitting position and crossed his arms. A slight frown tugged at his lips. She did not wish to offend him and tried to make the better of her words. "Alexander, I only wish to tell you such to protect you. You know how kingdoms are. You've seen what men will do for power and wealth. Look at your…"_

_"Do not finish," Alexander immediately stopped her, knowing where this conversation was going. Shaking his head he crawled out of the bed. He stepped over a brown and red snake that made its way across the floor. He hated that his mother left so many of them out, slinking around uncontrolled as if this was their room. Making his way to the doorway she reached out and caught his arm. He brushed her off quickly and left the room. She would have followed, but Philip would have her killed for leaving her chambers. Her head was worth a lot to him these days. _

_There was only one place that he felt truly safe. So he went there, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. Most of the guards even slept as he crept through the dimly lit halls. Had he been a mercenary it would have been far too easy to sneak into many of the rooms. After a few minutes of creeping he found the hall he wanted, and walked past many doors of the training quarter's before he found the door he wanted. It really was not more than a thick sheet placed over the threshold into the room. Alexander rolled his eyes, wondering why Hephaestion chose to spend his nights here. He had the perfect room awaiting him near his. A room that was far better than this. Silently he entered the dark room though and picked up a candlestick holder, with a simple white candle shoved into the metal. He reached out of the room and lit the candle on a torch. Then, reentering, he drew closer to the bed. The orange illuminant light soaked onto Hephaestion's cheek, and his eyelid twitched as he moved a hand. He put the hand over his face, blocking out the light, and then rolled over without even a moan. Alexander smiled, and tried not to laugh. He did not want to wake others up. Instead, he carefully placed the candle down on a stand, and crawled over Hephaestion and onto the bed. _

_Hephaestion did not move, sleeping heavily from a hard days training. Alexander watched him sleep, the light of the candle brightening the room just enough. After a few moments he reached out and gently pulled a lock of Hephaestion's hair away from his cheek and forehead. He smiled as Hephaestion twitched, but eventually went back to sleeping. There was something wrong in touching him while he slept. Alexander was well aware of this but found his hand sliding over Hephaestion's bare chest, the hardened muscles overworked from the day's assaults, and biting his lower lip his hand slid further and further down. He stopped just below Hephaestion's navel, when Hephaestion finally stirred enough to open his eyes. Alexander froze, neither continuing, nor pulling his hand away. There was silence between them. Up until now there had been kisses here and there, but never anything more. But they both wanted more. They wanted it, but finalizing it had been hard. Not to mention, neither knew if the other would accept such bodily offers that they envisioned in their dreams. _

_Tonight was different though, for Hephaestion did not panic. Instead he blinked once before leaning in and pressing his lips to Alexander's. He took the prince's mouth with his, immediately showing that he would be the dominant of the two. Alexander did not mind in the least either. He felt the sensation of Hephaestion's soft tender lips pressed to his, the wetness of his own lips as they glided over Hephaestion's. He did not want it to stop, but knew that Hephaestion was still unwilling to completely take him. For a year younger, he thought that he knew so much more. He still thought because he was no woman, nor a prince, he was not worthy of Alexander. But Alexander wanted only him. It did not abruptly stop though. Instead, Hephaestion put a hand over Alexander's, and finished for Alexander what he'd wanted to do. Hephaestion guided his hand beneath the sheets, keeping his palm to his flesh, and Alexander for the first time noted that he was completely undressed under the sheet. Hephaestion stopped though, just above where Alexander desired to touch him, and withdrew his hand. Alexander glanced up at him, and as he placed a kiss on his cheek, he pressed his palm against Hephaestion's genitals. _

_Hephaestion let out a gasp at the initial touch, not expecting it, even though he'd helped Alexander lead his hand to the spot. It was no secret that he'd touched himself in the same way that Alexander was touching him now. The only difference was that it felt a thousand times better as Alexander pressed his hand firmly against him and glided his fingers around his stiffened erection. Suddenly his thighs ached, burned, and it hurt for a moment as Alexander pressed his fingers tighter against him. He let out a quiet protest, a stifled moan into Alexander's shoulder, but Alexander only brought his body closer to Hephaestion. Erotically, the young prince thrust his own erection and hips against Hephaestion as he let go with his hand. He brought both hands around Hephaestion, grabbing his buttocks, and ground himself against him as he held him from moving. Hephaestion wrapped an arm around Alexander's neck and lightly bit his shoulder as he felt the sway of Alexander's sacs against the flesh just above his penis as he pulled himself up and down on him. As soon as he did this Hephaestion could not keep himself from Alexander more. He came, a rush of his viscous seed spilling onto Alexander. Biting his lip kept him from screaming, but he'd moaned loudly enough to wake others. But luckily, no one listened, or no one cared. Alexander spilled himself as well, still pressed against Hephaestion. He clung to him for a moment as Hephaestion panted. _

_Neither said anything, for words would only distract from what they'd just shared. Even though this was not completely satisfying one another, it was good enough, for the moment at least. It was the furthest they had gone, and they'd crossed some line society had made for them. In doing so, they were free. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

Alexander searched desperately for Hephaestion. He should have done it last night when he had the chance. He should have told him that he loved him completely, as he always had, and he wanted to give himself completely to him. He wanted to throw his body at him for some reason. He needed to!

Hephaestion had gone though and it seemed that he could not be found. Already, everyone was preparing for Alexander's return to his father's employ. Alexander no longer cared about the games though. He cared only about Hephaestion. Something was dreadfully wrong with him and he needed to know what it was. He yearned to know. Hephaestion had always been there for him and now he could not help him at all. Cursing, he scavenged the palace, looking for Hephaestion. By the time that he got news of where he was, it was too late. As Alexander mounted Bucephalus he learned from a page that Hephaestion had left hours ago, eager to scout ahead he'd said, looking for any possible threats to Alexander.

Little did he know as he set out that Hephaestion was not scouting ahead as he claimed. He was riding full speed, almost breaking his horse in the process, just so that he could get to Pausanias before Olympias did. If there was one thing that he could do to keep the man from killing Philip, he would do it. Even if that meant throwing his body in front of Philip, he would do it. He would not be the cause of Alexander's grief upon his father's death. He would not be the one to crown him. He just had to get to Pausanias first.


	6. Events

Title: "The Crowning of Alexander"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 6, "Events"

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. All of the input about previous questions was appreciated. As for the story, I cannot tell you how everything is going to unfold. Yet I can agree that Hephaestion always tries to do the most justified thing. As for the two as lovers, they will come together in this chapter. Just to note, it happens after Philip's death, and Hephaestion blames himself over the unfolded events. Alexander, at the time when they first are together, only fears what love will do to him. He saw his father die, the only man he ever loved, and is afraid to love Hephaestion for the fear of loosing him. Yet, as you will see, he'll have to overcome his fear.

WARNING: The second sex scene is graphic. So, you have been warned. Hopefully it is a little different than the things I've done before. Let me know if you like it, and if you don't, let me know in a decent and polite way. Thanks so much!

0

0

0

Hephaestion didn't even tie the horse and nor did he wait for some your boy to take it. If the beast ran off he would not care. But from the flaring nostrils he knew that the horse would go nowhere. The blood trailing from its nose showed that as well. He ran, faster than he ever had before, until he reached Olympias' chambers. He burst in, not caring about any decencies, but found that the queen was not there. Turning he rushed out of the room. He rushed down the hall and looked into other rooms. Suddenly he was pulling at his hair and cursing. She'd already gone. Had the damnable horse not tripped he would have been here far earlier. Now he knew he had only a matter of moments before the games would begin. Not to mention, Alexander would arrive, and the moment of truth would be upon them.

He made his way to the games, still not spotting Olympias anywhere. Yet it was not her that he truly needed to see. He looked around for Pausanias, wondering where he would be. He entered the games, and he caught site of Antipiter. Antipiter raised a goblet and nodded his head. Hephaestion stared at him for a moment, wondering why he'd done such an action. Yet he continued to look for Pausanias. After some time he stood, like a fool, looking around. He blocked the sun with a hand and the noise did not allow him to hear. Instead he heard huge swarms of noise like at a beehive. A hand was placed on his shoulder through and he turned.

"I am glad to see you," Olympias said, her eyes glittering like jewels. There was the same evil smile upon her face. She knew what was going to happen today and had no remorse what so ever. Instead, she seemed happier than she had in years. She glanced down, still smiling, and nodded. "Alexander is not here yet. He'll walk in with Philip."

"This cannot be done," Hephaestion said, grabbing her shoulders fiercely. He shook her slightly but then let her go. If he caused a scene it would not be worthwhile for either of them to be present at the games. He lowered his voice, so that no other could hear. "Go tell Pausanias to stop this madness. Olympias, this must stop!"

"I am afraid you are too late. Come, I have saved you a seat beside me."

"You are not listening," Hephaestion told her, following her as she walked, only to try to reason with her. No others listened. She'd even told her ladies in waiting to stay at her seat. The seat that he was trying to follow her back to at the moment. "Alexander is not ready to rule."

"He is," she disagreed, turning and looking to him. "Alexander has us to provide for him Hephaestion. Trust me, this is the only way. You know that it is."

"Where is Pausanias," he asked through gritted teeth.

"Do you think that I would tell you so that you could try to stop him? Hephaestion, you are wise, but not always." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. After giving him an answer she turned and walked away, returning to her seat. "Pausanias is already waiting for Philip."

0

0

0

Alexander rode next to his father. He glanced over at him. For the first time Philip seemed to be happy with him. It was as if he'd finally accepted him as his son. Gladly Alexander accepted his place at his time. He needed him to be with him now. For once he and his father had some connection, simple or not. Yet as soon as it had started it was over.

"There is no need," Philip assured him as he dismissed Cleitus. He then turned his attention back to his young son. "Alexander, you can go in with the guard. Neither do I need you, nor guards, to protect me from my people."

"But what if…"

"Did your mother put you up to this? Alexander, for the gods, just listen to me for once. Now can you please go!"

Alexander felt dejected as he left. He stopped once, glancing over his shoulder at his father. Philip was full of pride. He began to enter the tunnel. He then continued and vowed to find Hephaestion. Where he had gone, he did not know. But it worried him for wherever he was it was not with him. Little did he know that the events unfolding at the very moment would change his life forever.

0

0

0

Hephaestion felt the impact with every bone in his body. He slid to the ground, reaching out with a hand. He tried to open his eyes, tried to concentrate, but the world spun. He noticed the streak of blood on the wall and knew that it must have come from his head. There was not much else to think about. His head was pulled back again and thrust into the wall. Blackness was the last thing that he saw.

His attacked wiped his hands on Hephaestion's chifton though. He then left the small room, leaving Hephaestion behind. Watching the events as they unfolded he crossed his arms over his chest. He began to whistle when he saw Philip entering the ring. Yet in his excitement he forgot one thing about the younger man lying on the floor behind him. He forgot about his will power. Before he heard enough to turn he was pushed to the ground. Hephaestion ran past him, into the light, and there was nothing he could do to follow him.

Hephaestion ran as fast as he could as Philip fell to the ground. Alexander was at his side and everything seemed to now play in slow motion. He grabbed Alexander when he reached him and pulled him up. Glancing up he saw Olympias' cold eyes staring at him. There was noise all around, screams, wonders of which the next king would be. Olympias was bold enough to stand. Her eyes turned to the wailing babe in Eurydice's arms. Hephaestion felt his jaw loosen, his mouth agape, and in the moment he turned to Alexander. He took Alexander's arm and held it up. He then did exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Alexander," he screamed so that all around could hear. He said something else but couldn't even register it in his own mind. He only knew that the crown was on Alexander's head when he next saw him. Both looked at each other, dazed and confused. Alexander looked to his mother, who smiled, and suddenly everything connected in his mind. This was why Hephaestion had tried to rush back. He'd known, like he knew everything else. In that moment of realization, the world stopped.

0

0

0

_One Week Later………._

Never before had he felt so alone in his life. There was an emptiness in his heart that he could not take away. Lying back he stared up at the ceiling, wondering how things had come to be like this. Slowly he let his mind wander as his hand found himself. He stroked himself but could not keep the thoughts from racing in his head. The pleasure that had once been there was gone. Without having him either with him, or at least near him in some way, it meant nothing. Closing his eyes he rolled onto his chest and buried his face into the pillow. Released from all guilt, he felt the most guilt of all. There was a long span of time after he repositioned himself before he pushed himself out of the bed. He threw a robe over himself and left his room.

He entered Alexander's room quietly, shutting the door expertly behind him, and no other had seen him in the hall. Alexander sat in bed, still clearly awake, reading by candlelight. Hephaestion approached the bed and stopped at the end of the bed. He gazed at Alexander for a moment, and then did what he'd been longing to do, but could only now justify. He dropped the robe and stood erected and willing in front of Alexander.

_"I know," Alexander said as he held Hephaestion in his arms. He tried to hold back his own tears and be strong. He couldn't though. He at the same time could not be angry with Hephaestion. He understood his reasoning and how it had been so easy for Olympias to seduce him onto his side. "Hephaestion, I have already forgiven you. Why can you not forgive yourself?" _

Alexander put the book down and then turned his eyes back to Hephaestion. He didn't move though. For some reason he wanted to believe that Hephaestion was here for his own reasoning. Not because he wanted to convince Alexander that he loved him recklessly, and had never stopped. This was not a way for him to pledge his allegiance to his king though. This was Hephaestion willingly giving himself to Alexander. Yet, it was the most nervous Alexander had ever seen him, and would ever see him again.

Biting his lower lip, Hephaestion crawled onto the bed, making sure to do so in the simplest way. He did not try to do anything special. Alexander felt himself warm as Hephaestion crawled to his thighs, and then placed his own knees on either side of Alexander's legs. He stopped, unsure of what Alexander would want him to do next, and he feared too much what would happen if he disappointed him. He wanted to please him, nothing less, and was trying as hard as he could. Yet nerves were taking him over.

Alexander put a hand on his cheek though and drew him closer. Their lips met and Alexander took Hephaestion's lips with his own. As he did, he then pushed the blanket away from himself. Coincidentally he was already undressed as well, and without the sheets between them, their flesh touched. Only twice before had they been this close. Both times were in Hephaestion's rooms, where they stroked each other, fondling lovingly. Yet tonight was different in many ways. Tonight, Alexander already knew would not end as it normally did. It would end with the true joining of their bodies. Hephaestion put a hand on Alexander's groin, and then wrapped his slender fingers around Alexander's erection. He stilled him though, removing Hephaestion's hand, and then repositioned himself beneath Hephaestion. He shifted onto his chest, his body touching the sheets. Hephaestion paused and Alexander turned, looking back at him with mixed emotions.

"Do it," Alexander told him.

Hephaestion did as he was told. It was nothing like either of them had imagined. There was really no passion, just the act of doing so. Hephaestion entered him, held himself as long as he could, and then when finished he began to leave the bed. Alexander grabbed his wrist though, pulling him back. Hephaestion lay next to him, watching the tears flow freely. Alexander wiped a few away before he rested his head on Hephaestion's chest. This had been Hephaestion's gift to him –but he'd ruined it. For what, he was unsure. Yet he knew that it was because he'd been afraid. Rumors were right, it did hurt the first time, but at least now he knew what it was like. He was not afraid anymore. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep, but did not do so until Hephaestion lay asleep beside him.

0

0

0

It was the middle of the night, closer to the morning, when Hephaestion stirred. He felt a hand touching his shoulder and arm. Each muscle was traced with smooth fingers. As he stirred he felt Alexander bring his moistened lips to his shoulder where he'd been touching him. Hephaestion turned his head and opened his eyes. Alexander immediately lifted his head and pressed his lips to Hephaestion's. He kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue over Hephaestion's lower lip. Hephaestion tilted his head back so that Alexander had better access.

Alexander kissed him continuously and as he did so he moved one hand to Hephaestion's chest. He licked a finger, sliding it into Hephaestion's mouth whilst he kissed him, and then rubbed saliva over Hephaestion's nipple. Hephaestion tensed, and Alexander only straddled him carefully. He dipped his head, kissing the pulse at his neck, and continued to rub Hephaestion's nub. Slowly he brought his lips to Hephaestion's hardened nipple and suckled, forcing a moan from Hephaestion as he lifted his fist to his face. Hephaestion bit the back of his hand to keep from screaming as Alexander nipped him lightly. He sucked again and Hephaestion's hips involuntarily lifted. It only drove Alexander wild when he felt Hephaestion's warm erection meet with his for a moment.

Alexander slid a hand under Hephaestion's back after he'd kissed most of his chest. He lifted his lower hips up. With a hand he spread Hephaestion's thighs further apart. He let his mouth meet the inner of Hephaestion's thigh. He sucked at the skin, running his tongue over it, and kissing it lightly. Next he brought his lips to one of Hephaestion's sacs. Hephaestion tried to sit up in protest of Alexander touching him in such a way, because he was a king, but Alexander pushed him back with a hand. He kissed Hephaestion's sac once more before he wrapped his mouth entirely around him. Hephaestion reached down, able to reach Alexander's head, and he lightly dug his fingers into his scalp. Hephaestion spread his legs a little further to give Alexander more room, but continued to gasp out. Alexander sucked at him, rubbing his erection with the other hand. He soon had the desired effect and cum was beginning to ooze from Hephaestion's tip.

Alexander let go of his sac and came closer to Hephaestion. He lifted his hips and pressed his length against Hephaestion's arched buttocks. He took a hand and slid his middle finger into his mouth. Removing it he put his moistened finger against Hephaestion's opening. He looked at Hephaestion as he slid his finger inside of him. Hephaestion let out a little gasp, but did not seem too pained, and Alexander slid his index finger inside of him as well. Alexander stretched him for a moment, just so he had an idea of what it would feel like. Hephaestion only gasped, desiring to meet with Alexander's lips. The younger removed his fingers and then leaned down. He kissed Hephaestion fully, and as the kiss broke, he whispered into his ear as he slid his hardened shaft into him.

"It hurts for a moment," he whispered, sucking at Hephaestion's earlobe. Hephaestion felt the initial pain instantly. He let out a soft cry and dug his fingers into Alexander's sides as he held him. Alexander kissed him, pausing, and continued to enter him until he was entirely in Hephaestion's virginal opening. It was a tight fit, and Hephaestion allowed Alexander to see his pain. Alexander put a hand on his cheek, still kissing his neck. "Count with me."

"One," Alexander whispered as he thrust inside of him. Hephaestion only let out another soft cry. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. When Alexander thrust into him again he whispered the next number. After reaching ten Alexander began to thrust into him with a faster motion, but they'd stopped counting. Alexander reached down and fondled Hephaestion as he thrust inside of him. He took Hephaestion's hand with his and as he stroked him Hephaestion's hand helped. Hephaestion was breathless and his erection was beginning to pain him, desiring release. Alexander removed his hand and took Hephaestion's sacs in his hand. He squeezed him softly and with a soft protest Hephaestion spilled himself. Never before had Alexander tasted him, but he wanted to now. He ran a finger over Hephaestion's tip and licked it as he thrust into him. Alexander thrust into him time after time, sweat dripping from his body, mixing with Hephaestion's. Had they continued counting, Alexander came inside him at forty-two thrusts. As he did he screamed, falling upon Hephaestion. He thrust into him once more before knowing that he could do no more.

He removed himself from upon Hephaestion and put a hand on Hephaestion's lower abdomen. His chest rose and fell heavily, as did his own, both of them exhausted. Alexander put a leg over Hephaestion's upper thighs, his spent length pressing against Hephaestion's side, and he pushed himself up with an elbow. With his hand he ran his fingers over Hephaestion's chest, running circles around his nipples, rubbing them lightly. Hephaestion had been far more used than he had, and Alexander noted it. He'd also decided that he liked having Hephaestion inside of him far more than he liked having Hephaestion beneath him. It was just something that he already knew.

"You taste like salt and honey," Alexander told Hephaestion as he kissed his swollen lips softly. Hephaestion laughed for a moment and then blinked a few times. His exhaustion ran deep. Alexander knew that certain thoughts, which he'd vowed never again to mention, plagued him. Alexander kissed him once more. "Rest my love. We shall talk more of this tomorrow."

0

0

0

A/N: Well, one more chapter to go and this will be the end of this fiction. Feel free to review. The next chapter will wrap things up. But it shall be the end of our time together in this book. Yet I love you all out there! Hope to hear from you, otherwise, hope that you enjoy the last chapter as it is posted.


	7. Confessions of a King

Title: "The Crowning of Alexander"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 7, "Confessions of a King"

A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews. To address Queendel in particular, I know that there was a mix of passions in the last chapter. You'll see why below. As for the first claiming, you are completely right, it was harsh and rather forced. Alexander made it up to Hephaestion though, and in this final chapter you'll understand why he was so distant originally. Thank you for your very critical review though. I like how you point out every aspect of the chapters.

0

0

0

Alexander ran a finger over his lower lip feeling the slightly puffy, yet still very tender, moistened skin beneath him. It took a moment and slowly Hephaestion stirred. He lay on his chest, head turned towards the balcony, lying completely nude from just above the small of his back up. Alexander was leaning over him, carefully arched so that he did not press against him. Hephaestion smiled as Alexander stroked his finger against the spot just behind his ear that made him smile.

"What are you doing," Hephaestion asked playfully as he yawned and covered the side of his face with his hand. He was still exhausted from the night's obligations. Alexander only leaned lower, a lock of his hair brushing against Hephaestion's shoulder, and kissed his neck.

"Do you remember when I said there was something I needed to tell you," Alexander asked, kissing him and whispering into his ear at the same time. He ran his tongue over the edge of his ear until he sucked upon his earlobe. Hephaestion turned himself and finally faced Alexander. There was worry in his eyes, over something else, and Alexander noted that he'd address that next.

"Yes," Hephaestion replied quietly.

"I meant to tell you that I love you," Alexander told him. Many things had happened in the last few days that he'd call a seer mad for speaking. He'd realized that he truly loved Hephaestion. No longer did he think of it as a far off possibility and no longer did he fear rejection. He'd just known one morning when he awoke that he loved Hephaestion, regardless of anything he'd done, or could ever do again in his life. This resolve had been decided upon before his father had been killed though. Yet it still remained true.

His father may have loved him, in the best way that he could, but Alexander knew what his fate would be. Eurydice's son would take over Macedonia. He'd be sent to die and his mother would be killed as she'd told him. He'd thought of such before Olympias mentioned to him. Smiling, he stared down at the gift before him. Hephaestion was the purest thing that he knew. It did not matter that he'd been involved. For he was part of him, and was only doing what in truth, truly protected him. Trying to take it back had gotten him nowhere. There was only a small bruise and a slight remaining sign of a gash where his head had been forced into the wall. Hephaestion could not have changed the events that took place even if he'd never known about it, nor if he had, nor if he'd been Pausanias himself. In truth –Philip was going to be assassinated one day, no matter by whom. Alexander knew this, had known it for some time, and at least now was glad that he'd gotten Hephaestion out of the deal. If he hadn't gotten land, nor a palace, nor an army or riches, he would have been content with the man lying beside him.

"I still love you," Alexander clarified. He met Hephaestion's lips, kissing him softly, not wanting to let him go ever again. Nor did he wish for Hephaestion to repeat his words. They would have been hollow. Hephaestion had already shown him that he loved him. Which led him to his next thought, of last night. Alexander reached out and put a hand on Hephaestion's cheek. He then whispered the words he'd wanted to say since he'd ordered Hephaestion to make love to him, closing off his emotions as he'd done so. "Forgive me, for last night."

"It did not hurt as much as," Hephaestion began but was silenced as Alexander put a finger to his lips. Withdrawing his finger he kissed him once more. Poor Hephaestion, never thinking about the wrongs that he had done to him, but rather the scenarios where he could have possibly harmed him. Alexander could only smile for a moment as the kiss ended before continuing. He knew that it had hurt Hephaestion, the physical aspect of him taking him, but really what hurt Hephaestion was something else. It was that Hephaestion had been o_rdered_ to take him, and Alexander had acted like it did not matter in the least. Hephaestion knew what he was talking about and his straight lips turned into a frown. "If I disappointed you, it was not my intent Alexander."

"No," Alexander said, forcing him to look up at him. He shook his head. "You could never disappoint me Hephaestion. It was not that. What you did to me, I felt every move of you inside of me. But…I was afraid Hephaestion."

"Afraid?"

"Yes. I was afraid that if you loved me, as I loved my father, something would take you from me too. I could not deny you though, and so I let you claim me, as I will let you from every night from now on. But it will not be like last night because I will let myself cry out and I will let you know that I want you. Hephaestion, I wanted you so bad, that I knew that if I had you the gods would take you from me. Yet as I slept I knew that I'd done you a disservice. Hephaestion, what you did to me last night, even though I pretended not to be interested, made me feel far more a man than anything in my life. Does…does this make sense to you, what I am trying to tell you?"

"Everything you say makes sense," Hephaestion told him. Again Alexander kissed him passionately and welcoming on the lips. It did not take long before Hephaestion's hand slid under the sheets and wrapped around Alexander's arousal. Alexander let Hephaestion touch him and let himself give in to his body. He trembled and his lips quivered as Hephaestion stroked him. Soon he came in Hephaestion's hand, and Hephaestion knew that Alexander did want him.

After this they both dressed and left the room. Alexander told Hephaestion to go to the dining hall by himself for a moment. He needed to speak to someone. Without the least bit of complaint Hephaestion nodded and smiled, then left and made his way to the dining hall. Alexander watched him go. He then turned and made his way in the opposite direction. He went to Olympias' rooms and entered, finding her there, snakes surrounding her as always.

"Alexander," she greeted but he shoved her back into her seat. Her eyes went from a proud mother's to a captive tiger's. Alexander kicked a snake away from his foot and then looked back at her. If he could get rid of them all he would. Olympias frowned, staring at him, but already knew that Alexander had figured things out on his own. He was brilliant most of the time. She also knew that Hephaestion would not be one to give her up as one involved with the plans. But Alexander had known.

"Never," he ordered of her. "Never again do you try to bring him into your realm of darkness. Do you understand me, mother? Hephaestion does not need you to protect him and neither do I! Are you aware that you could have ruined him? Had others found out they would have killed him, claiming treason. Do you know the results of the game that you play?"

"It is good then," she said with a smile, "that you are king."

0

0

0

Fin.

0

0

0

A/N: Thank you again everyone for your reviews. I know this is not one of my best! Yet I tried to work in something different. I hope that you enjoyed and I look forward to seeing you all again when I write another piece. Until then!

Baliansword


End file.
